Eleksyon 2005
by xsprinter
Summary: Si Syaoran at Sakura ang pinaka sikat at respetadong tao sa Japan at tumatakbong Punong Ministro nitong 2005. Sino ang mananalo at may bagong pagmamahalan bang lalabas. Buong Buod sa Loob!


Elections 2005 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Productions by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: Si Sakura at Syaoran ang pinaka sikat at respetadong tao sa Japan. Ang 2005 elections para sa Punong Ministro ay ibinukas na at si Sakura ay tumatakbo sa pusisyon na iyon sa partido ng Constitutional Parliamentary habang si Syaoran naman ang tumatakbo para sa partido ng Imperalistic Monarchy. Naglalabanan sila sa pusisyon at gumawa ng pustahan na kuha ng panalo ang talo. Pero ang pagmamahalan ba ay haharang sa kanila, ang partido nila ay magsasami, o pwede rin mayroong maninira?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1: Candidacy

CAUTION: May mga ilang pang-yayari na naglalaman ng mga salita o bagay na hindi bumabagay sa mga bata. Ang patnubay ng magulang ay kailangan 

**Sa isang mansion na nasa bayan ng Tomoeda, siyudad ng Sendai, Japan. April 6 2005 10:30 hours**

"_We are here reporting live at Tomoeda, since it is the year of elections again, miss Sakura Kinomoto, one of the famous actresses in Japan, is leaving show business and entering the world of politics. Former senator Touya Kinomoto insisted that his younger sister run for the Prime Ministral elections, since her father in the 90's was elected as Prime Minister of Japan. Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, her half sister, is her running mate for this year's elections. Who will be brave enough to stand in the way of Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji? We will be giving live updates and live coverage for the 2005 Prime Ministral Elections, this has been Tony Saisaki, BBC Sendai"_

Napapangisi si Syaoran nang mapa-kinggan niya ang isang balita mula sa BBC . Ngayon, meron na naman siyang pwedeng gawin, taluhin ang matagal na nyang inibig at karibal, Sakura Kinomoto. Pagkatapos mag-isip nang matagal, kinuha niya ang telepono at may idinayal na numerong alam nya.

"Hello?" Itinanong ni Eriol (Surprised, You thought it was Sakura, ha! You're daydreaming if you ask me)

"Yo, it's Syao, naalala mo pa ba yung pangako mo sa akin na isasakirpisyo mo buhay mo para sa akin?" Tanong ni Syaoran

"…Yeeeeaah…" Ang kabadong sagot ni Eriol. 'May binabalak siya' naisip ni Eriol

"O, ito na ang pagkakataon mo para magawa yun, ikaw maging running mate ko para sa ganun, lahat nang utang mo bayad na, ano masasabi mo?" Sabi ni Syaoran ng mahinahon. Alam niyang hindi aatras si Eriol dito.

"Pero alam mo, marami tayong gobernador na makakalaban dito sa Sendai at maaring mahi…" Bago matapos si Eriol, sumingit si Syaoran at sabi, "TANGA! Kakompetensya natin sina Sakura sa eleksyon ng Ministrong Primero"

"Walang kuwenta, alam mo, ang kinakalaban mo ay ang matagal mo nang ini-irog at makakalaban ko ang fiancée ko. At tsaka, pareho kayong kilalang artista, pero siya ang mas-malakas dahil mas marami siyang tigahanga na lalaki, at lahat ng lalaki mong tigahanga ay sabihin na lang natin na hindi alam kung anong kasarian nila sa mundo kung nakukuha mo ako"

"Alam ko, pero ngayon, pakakasalan niya ako" ang sabi ni Syaoran

"At pano po yun Einstein?" Tanong ni Eriol.

"Gagawa kami ng pustahan, panalo kuha talo at ganun din sa running mate, so, mapapakasalan mo rin si Tomoyo" Sabi ni Syaoran

"SIRA! Kaya nga kami engaged dahil mag-papakasal kami eh, kaya di ko na siya kailangan tanungin" Sabi ni Eriol nang nai-ilang at idinagdag, "Sige sige, pero pag natalo, kasalanan mo di akin"

"Salamat, oo nga pala, si Meiling ang Campaign manager at ngayon ay pinoproseso na niya ang kandidatura natin, nasabi ko na bago ka pa pumayag, AY!" Dumulas ang dila ni Syaoran.

"Hoy sandali, ang ibig mo bang sabihin ay sinabi mo na sa kanya bago pa ako pumayag" Sabi ni Eriol nang pagalit

"oo kaya di ka na pwede umatras"

"EH WALA NA AKONG PAGPIPILIAN PA DIBA. MASKI NA UMATRAS PA AKO, KASABUAT PA RIN AKO DAHIL PINANGUNGUNAHAN MO AKO" Isinigaw ni Eriol

"oo nga pero pumayag ka naman diba kaya wag ka nang mag-alala" Pabirong sinabi ni Syaoran

"Pumasok ba sa kokote mo kung hindi ako pumayag… wala ka talagang pag-asa… kelan ang meeting natin" Tanong ni Eriol nang pinabayaan na nya yung isyu

"Bukas nang alas-singko… Paalam!" Sabi ni Syaoran at ibinababa ang telepono

**Kinomoto Estate, Tomoeda, Siyudad ng Sendai, Japan. Ika-pito ng Abril… 2005**

Dadalawang buwan na lang bago ang eleksyon pero wala pa rin gusting lumaban kay Sakura.

"_Good morning Sendai, this is NHK's news update. Famous actor and Governor of Sendai, Governor Syaoran Li will be making a statement addressing the famous actress Sakura Kinomoto, and currently we have a field correspondent live at the Li Mansion in Tomoeda where the Governor will be making his statement"_

Nagulat si Sakura, 'Bakit di nya masabi sa-akin ng personalan, sandali… baka… hindi siguro… maganda to' Ngumisi si Sakura ng sinubaybayan nya ang balita.

"… _and yes they are and… I just received a report that the Governor is now making his statement…"_ Tapos nag salita si Syaoran:

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to announce something to my fellow people and my best friend Sakura, I know this will be a shock to you all and, all I'm about to say is… I will be running as well for the Prime Ministral elections… Here is my campaign manager Meiling, to answer your questions, thank you and good morning to all" _

Hindi na nagulat si Sakura at naisip na niya na mangyayari ito. Ang kanyang karibal ay lagging gumagawa ng paliksahan lagi-lagi at alam rin nya na tatawag siya in…

3

2

1

ring ring-

"Ano pusta?" Tanong ni Sakura dahil alam na niya na si Syaoran

"Alam mo talaga kung paano ako kumilos noh? Siguro alam mo na rin kung gaano kahaba ang ano ko" Sabi ni Syaoran ng pabiro

"Tumahimik ka nga, o ano nga, pera, kasikatan?" Tanong ni Sakura. Gustong-gusto nya kapag gumagawa sya ng pusta kay Syaoran dahil lagi niya ito natatalo. Kung tutuusin, hindi natatalo si Syaoran pero nagpapatalo para sa minamahal nya. Mayroon rin gusto si Sakura kay Syaoran pero hindi pa nya ito sinasabi pareho lang ni Syaoran kay Sakura.

"Mas-malaki pa sa inaakala mo prinsesa, panalo kuha talo"

Nagulat si Sakura. "Sige" Ang sabi ni Sakura

Ngumingisi na naman si Syaoran at sabi "Pag-nanalo ako, kuha kita, pero pagnatalo ako…" Pero nahinto ni Sakura at sabi

"OO NA! Hindi ako ignorante"

"Ibig sabihin nyan, pwede kitang pakasalan kapag gusto ko" Sabi ni Syaoran nang mamula siya sa kabilang bahagi ng telepono.

"Nag-popropose ka ba sa akin?" Itinanong ni Sakura nang pabiro.

"Hindi, hmm… hindi PA. Isusugal ko na lang sa kadidatura ko… Paalam" Mabilisang sinabi ni Syaoran ng ibinaba ang telepono dahil sa hiya.

"Kung alam mo lang na papayag ako ngayon na" Sabi ni Sakura sa kanyang sarili tapos…

"Papayag sa ano?" Tanong nang pumasok SIYA sa kuwarto.

**-TBC-**

Sino ang na-encounter ni Sakura? Kung nagtatanong kayo, sina Sakura at Syaoran ay 30 years old dito. Alam ko na matanda sila pero isipin nyo nalang na parang teenagers pa sila. Don't Forget to REVIEW

PEOPLE WHO WOULD LIKE TO READ THE ENGLISH VERSION… HEAD TO MY PROFILE!

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff: **

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff: **

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff: **

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category **

**The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) **

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) **

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED **

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) **

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) **

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT **

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


End file.
